Interactive documents are complex applications that give the user the visual editing experience of editing a document as it also looks in its printed form. Sections of the document can be read-only while others are editable, enabling the user to dynamically conform artifacts, such as images, to specific users. Interactive documents are often used in enterprises to enable agents of the enterprise to quickly and easily create standardized and visually appealing documents that can be used for customer interactions. For example, agents of an enterprise such as a financial services company may use an interactive document to generate account statements, responses to customer inquiries, personalized offers, advertisements, and the like.